The future, the present and the past
by Serena of the Underworld
Summary: Three girls arrive at the mansion, how will the rest of the mansion's population react to them
1. Default Chapter

1**Prologue p **

A young girl stood in a clearing in the middle of the forest. She was peculiar. Long silver hair flowed to the middle of her back. Her purple eyes were alert. She was tall for her age, five feet three inches. She looked at the clear sky and announced, "It is going to rain soon." p 

A younger girl poked her head of a nearby cave "You sure Tura?" she asked. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and was shorter then her sibling by almost a whole foot. p 

"Quite sure" was Tura's reply. p 

Another head younger then the two others looked out. "They're coming back aren't they?" She had golden hair and blue eyes and was the shortest of the three. p 

"No, they aren't Paz" proclaimed Tura. "Someone is coming, but not them." p 

"Others? Why is it always us?" asked the brown haired girl. p 

"Do you know anyone else in our position, Pres?" asked Tura. The other girl shook her head. "Of course not." She returned to the cave, shaking her head as rain started to fall. p 


	2. Findings

1**Chapter 1: Findings**

"Explain to me once again why we are heading in the middle of nowhere?" asked a man. He was tall and resembled a wolverine in appearance and in attitude. Often angry for no reason and very vicious, that had become his nickname. His real name was Logan.

The other human Ororo Munroe was a female with white hair and gentle caring eyes. "The professor wants us to find three young girls that possess powers like us. The only difference is that they are younger then all other mutants. That is why we are heading to the middle of nowhere."

Both of these individuals were mutants, feared and hated because of the powers they possessed. Ororo could control the elements that could create a storm. Where her own nickname Storm, came from. Logan aka Wolverine could heal his own cuts. He was also stronger then the average human. A long time ago, in his past he had been implanted with metal through out his entire body. They were part of a team called X-Men. They lived in a mansion called Professor Xavier Institute for the Gifted, with of course a slur on the word gifted, for each student there possessed a mutant power.

These two were off to meet three girls that had showed up often in a room called Cerebro. Only Professor Xavier could use the machine. It was very useful, when you had to find other beings, mutant and non-mutants alike. These three girls were much younger then all other mutants, whose powers usually appeared at puberty. Not one of them had crossed that threshold, yet.

Finally a clearing appeared in the forest where the girl had been standing earlier, Storm landed the jet carefully and both of them stepped out. Storm was the first to speak towards a cave "Hello? Anyone there?"

A cold voice answered "Go away. We don't want to see anyone."

Wolverine frowned, but didn't say anything. Storm spoke again "We just want to talk. Would you please come out?"

The voice seemed to be considering the offer "Alright I'm coming. Wait a moment." A minute later Tura walked out of the cave.

Wolverine raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't expected to see a young girl with hair so silver or with purple eyes. It was quite unusual.

"Hello, my name is Storm. What's yours?"

The young girl frowned. "Your name is Ororo Munroe. Your nickname is Storm. His name is Logan, nickname Wolverine." They both stared at her in surprise not knowing what to say. "My name is Futura. I don't use my real name."

"That's alright a lot of people don't use them or don't want others to know. Where are your sisters?"

Futura eye's snapped together in fear. "How did you know I had sisters?"

"A friend told me. We don't want to hurt you." She hurried to add.

"Someone else said the same and look." She pushed her shirt sleeve up and whip marks covered her lower arm. "I was ten when it happened." Her anger started to show.

A voice from the cave said. "Tura calm down. Look and seek."

Tura calmed and closed her eyes, they opened and her eyes seemed covered by a thin white layer.

"What the…?" started Logan, but Storm shushed him.

Very slowly the veil vanished from Tura's eyes. She looked at the two people in front of her. Tears were in her eyes. "Pres, Paz. Come on." Two heads appeared at the cave entrance. They walked confidently towards their sister.

Storm was surprised. Never could three siblings look so different. "You are sisters right?"

Tura smiled softly "Blood sisters, yes"

Paz erected herself proudly "I saw it."

Storm looked at her confused "I'm sorry. Saw it?"

Pres answered. "I am the Earth to Earth type. Tura is always out in the clouds, floating in the future, while Paz is buried in the past. It's hard family life, but Tura really does a good job protecting us."

Storm smiled. The oldest seemed really dedicated to her younger siblings. "Do you want to come, with us? You'll live in a big house, have rooms of your own, sleep in beds and have food everyday."

Paz frowned "What's a bed?"

Logan looked at her in shock. "You don't know what a bed is?"

Paz answered his question sheepishly "I don't remember."

Tura helped her sister out "It's the most comfortable place to sleep and rest. Sometimes it can be big and fluffy and very soft. That's how I remember it." She looked at the two older people. "We'll come with you. You won't hurt us. I saw it."

"Come on. You'll have to share a room at the Institute, but that won't be a problem."

Tura smiled "Go get your stuff, Pres and Paz." They both ran off. Maybe they would live somewhere safe, and stop moving around. They came back, running with two small bags and one stuffed teddy bear. He was missing one button eye, but Paz clinged to it like if it was the end of the world.

Logan couldn't help but smile, under their wisdom of the past, present and future, they were still young children. "Are we ready to go Storm?" when she nodded, he continued "Ready to board ladies?"

They nodded excited for the new path opened to them. They boarded and sat on a bench at the back of the plane. Storm strapped herself at the front to pilot the jet. "Would you watch and talk to them, Logan?"

"Why do you give me all the hard jobs? I know nothing of kids."

"Ask Paz about her teddy bear. Anything. Children can be very open at times especially about something they really care about."

"Alright, I'll do it." He said exasperated.

"It wasn't an option, Logan."

He stalked off to the back and saw the three girls. They were silent. Tura had her eyes closed and seemed to be resting; Pres was watching her younger sister play with her teddy bear on the floor of the jet.

Paz noticing a shadow on the floor looked up. She smiled "Hi!"

Logan was surprised, children had such infinite happiness. "Hello." He hesitated and followed Storm's idea "What's the name of your teddy bear?"

"His name is Julius Caesar. One of the greatest emperors of Rome. He died in 44 before Christ, stabbed to death." She seemed unnerved by death or murder in this case.

He was about to ask something when Tura spoke "Pres, don't roll your eyes at your sister it's impolite." Logan looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked relaxed and calm. He heard Pres scowling at her older sibling. "And don't scowl please; it makes such a horrible sound."

Logan was curious about this odd sibling relation. Tura acted like a mother. He then realized that she hadn't been given a choice. Being the eldest her two sisters looked up to her. If something was wrong, she was expected to fix it. "Tired?" he asked.

"Tired?" she sounded amused. She opened her eyes, which danced with amusement. "No. I'm just resting my eyes. I'd like to see you spend days seeing flashes of the future. Your eyes would get tired after a while too." She stopped a moment to catch her breath. "We also don't sleep."

"Don't sleep? Why not?" he asked.

"What would be the point there is so much stuff happening in the future, the past, even the present. We'd miss so much."

Paz hearing her spoke up. "We even have a name. We are the Guardians of Time, because that's what we do, we watch time and make sure nothing disrupts it. Is it a good name?"

Logan smiled again, they were peculiar, knowing things before they happen or things that were happening or things that had happened. They were truly Guardians of Time. "It's a very nice name," he assured her.

"You're actually serious. I'm surprised." Tura had her eyes closed once again and spoke in a quiet, soft voice.

Logan didn't say anything. What could he say to such a statement? Tura was wise beyond her years. She did have the wisdom of the future.

"We're going to land very soon." Came Storm's voice over the speakers.

Logan looked at he girls. "Soon you'll see your new home."

Paz got off from the floor and sat next to Tura anxiously, clutching her arm. "Is it nice? How big is it? What can we do there? Is there a lot to do?"

Tura opened her eyes and laughed at her sister's incessant questions. "Paz give him time to answer. If you keep asking question, how will he answer?"

Paz looked thoughtful. "You're right. I'm sorry. Can you answer my questions?"

Logan chuckled, "I'll do everything I can to answer your questions." He thought for a moment "It's a very nice and big house. It has three floors. The ground floor is where we give classes, and where we find the cafeteria and kitchen. The second floor has common rooms for studying and the students' room. At the moment there aren't a lot of students, most of them went home or are travelling around America. All the students are mutants like we are, so there shouldn't be a problem in that matter."

"We know they are mutants." Said Pres.

"Yes and that's not the problem. They are much older then we are. Aren't they?" asked Tura.

"Yes, they are older, but don't worry, they're really open to other mutants no matter what their age is." He stopped, watching them carefully, making sure they understood, he then continued. "There is a lot to do. Many sports, an art club, also a piano. If you want to learn ask Storm. She's a really good piano player." The jet gave a jolt, when it landed. "Welcome to the mansion ladies."

The platform opened letting them out. "Where are we?" asked Pres.

Storm answered her. "Underground. They are a connection of underground tunnels leading to many different rooms and facilities. There is also an elevator leading to the first floor."

"Wow" said Paz amazed.

Futura was silent looking at her surroundings with a measuring eye. Suddenly in front of her blue smoke appeared in a pop and out came a tall blue man. His yellow eyes looked down at Tura. He had a blue tail that was pointed at the end in the shape of a triangle, when he smiled pearly white teeth appeared. When he had appeared, Pres and Paz had moved back behind Tura, but Tura had known that he was going to appear and had stood in the same spot quite calmly.

"Scared you?" he asked eyes shining.

Tura seemed to consider. "No, not really, Nightcrawler."

He looked at Ororo and Logan and was about to ask if they had told them his name, but they both shook their head. Logan explained "She sees the future Kurt. Her two sisters see the present and the past."

Kurt nodded understanding. "Can I make them visit the mansion? I'm really bored."

Storm smiled, "Go ahead Kurt, but bring them to a room first. The one with three beds. They are going to stay together."

He nodded to Ororo "Of course. Vould like to follow me?" The girls nodded avidly. They wanted to see the entire mansion.

He brought them to a room that was down a long hall. "This is your room. At the end of the hall are the teacher's rooms. Technically you are not allowed there, unless a teacher vants to talk to you."

"Technically?" questioned Paz. "What does that mean?"

Tura looked at her young sister "That means, that we're not supposed to go there, but people probably still do."

"That's accurate." Continued Kurt. "Drop your stuff off here and we shall continue the visit." They dropped the small amount of stuff they had and followed him. He pointed out the common rooms on the second floor, the rooms of people who were staying for the summer and they went down to the first floor. There he showed the classes and which teacher taught there. He showed them the huge dinning room and the kitchen.

Pres eyes widen at the small, clean but certainly full of food kitchen. "I'm hungry" she stated.

"Me too" Tura's sisters were famished, they watched on as Kurt opened the refrigerator. He took meat and vegetables out. A bottle of water soon followed. He closed the refrigerator door and opened a cupboard. He took out plates, cups and cutlery. He placed it on the table. Pres and Paz helped themselves with good manners, such a contrast for young children who had lived alone for so long. Tura though stared at the door in curiosity, head slightly tilted, almost as if she was waiting for someone. Exactly at that moment they could hear laughter from outside the kitchen door. Tura, satisfied with the sound, started to serve herself. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, walked in and stopped laughing at the sight of the three girls. Paz looked up first.

"Hi! I'm Paz" she smiled brightly.

The girl looked slightly surprised "Hi. People around here call me Rogue."

Pres looked at her thoughtfully "Cool name. I'm Pres and the silent one is Tura for short."

Tura lifted her hand in a silent greeting. Her eyes looked over to the young man "Bobby Drake aka Iceman. Correct?"

"Yeah," he looked at her questioningly. "How did you know?"

"I see the future" came the ominous reply.

Rogue tilted her head "That would explain, why Logan looked so lost in the distance when I saw him earlier."

The girls ate in silence for a short amount of time. The next thing heard was "Ugh, too warm" Tura looked at it Paz with raised brows, who was making a face at the water. Noticing her sister, who was watching her, Paz, looked sheepish "Sorry it just is."

Bobby approached her and held out his hand. Paz understanding passed him her glass. When he returned it to her, the glass now was covered with a thin layer of ice. "Thank you." She drank gratefully. "Better, much better."

Pres looked at sister with a glare, "Probably stuck in a fur…"

"Pres don't finish that sentence." Tura interrupted.

"Why do you always have to tell me what to do?" Pres yelled as she stood up.

Tura stood up and looked at her younger sister. Very calmly she said "I don't want you to say things that you will regret later."

"It's not fair. You always do what you want."

"That's not true Pres. You know that."

Pres stormed out of the room in anger. Kurt looked at the two sisters left and asked "Does she get angry often?"

"No, not often, she hasn't been resting enough, though. She does throw tantrums once in a while, but she calms down really quickly. I'll talk to her after" Tura looked at the door and went back to eating.

"So, where are you three from?" asked Rogue.

"Originally or where the jet picked us up?" asked Paz.

"Both?" proposed Rogue.

"Okay," Paz closed her eyes. The people watching her, noticed her eyelids moving, but waited until she opened her eyes "Originally we were from Cathan, a small town in Washington State. We lived there with our father. He worked as a scientist in a genetic lab. He died four years ago, last week." She stopped a little to mourn her father and then continued "For the last two years we have been living in the forest in a cave." That's all she said, but was there more to say?

Rogue and Bobby stared at each other and they realized that their life was very sheltered and safe from what the three girls could have been through.

"We have been mutants for the last four years as well." said Tura's soft voice.

Kurt said equally soft "I have been a mutant all my life. I was born a mutant."

Tura looked at him "Really?"

He nodded "My birth mother was a mutant. I guess we get a mutant gene for our parents."

"It's a possibility Kurt, but we don't know" said a calm male voice, next to him stood Pres looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you Tura. I shouldn't have."

"That's okay Pres. I'm not mad." She got off the chair and held a hand out to her sister. Her sister took it and Tura hugged her. Everyone watched the scene and smiled. It was obvious that Tura loved her sisters.

"Kurt, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to show them the lower levels," said the old man.

"Not at all professor, go right ahead. I have something to do now anyway." In a bamf of smoke he was gone.

The three sisters watched the blue smoke dissipate. Everyone heard Pres murmur "I wonder if I could do that?"

Tura answered softly "Probably."

"Can I try now and if I can, how should I do it?" Everyone was watching her confused.

"Go ahead and I think you should think of the place you want to go. I suggest you try across the room."

Pres nodded and closed her eyes. Everyone watched as her skin turned slightly blue and as her hair darkened. Then abruptly she vanished in a puff of blue smoke and reappeared across at the room, waving her hand trying to dissipate the blue smoke. "I guess I can."

The professor watched as Pres walked back to her sisters, calmly. He looked at Tura "Would you explain? I'm confused. I knew you could see the time, but copying other powers…?" He left the question hanging.

Tura smiled. "We don't copy other powers professor. We don't see the time as you said, we are the time. That means that Pres can use mutant powers of the present, Paz those of the past, while I can use those of the future."

"Wow!" said Bobby. "You three are a one of a kind mutants. That must be hard."

Tura smiled "We adapt and do the best we can to control everything. It's not easy, but we try."

That's incredible! Professor Xavier thought. Three girls with such power could be dangerous but it seems that they do have morals and do not want to cause damage to our world. "Are you finish? I mean done eating?"

"I'm done," said Paz. Tura and Pres nodded.

"Shall we go down to the lower levels?" Professor Xavier asked with a smile.

Tura smiled in reply. "We should clean up, first. I mean we did eat."

Rogue got in. "We'll do it. We have nothing better to do." Bobby nodded giving his agreement.

"You don't have to" started Paz.

Rogue smiled at her. "Once you settled in you could do all the dish washing that you want."

Paz opened her mouth to protest. Tura placed a hand on her shoulder "Drop it" she informed her sister. Paz sighed, defeated.

"Follow me then" said the professor.

The three girls raced out to follow him. They all entered the elevator and went down to the basement floor. When the doors opened in the basement, the girls were amazed. The basement walls were all made of metal. The professor pointed to the end of the hallway. "At the end is a room, where is Cerebro. It's a machine used to find mutants that are in trouble or need help. Like you three." They nodded. He approached the intersection. "To your left is where the Blackbird is and to your left is the training room or also known as the danger room."

The three girls eyes lit up "Can we please go there?" begged Pres "Pretty, pretty please?"

He smiled at their pleading look "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go."

"Yes!" said Pres.

Tura approached the professor as they went into the control area of the danger room "You shouldn't propose things like that." She whispered, "Pres can be very… cynical."

"Okay, I'll remember that." he told her. They entered the control room, Logan was standing there, watching the monitors and made sure nothing bad happened to the person in the room. Pres and Paz approached the window and watched a man defend himself against a thousand different machines. Tura threw a look in the room and frowned looking back at the professor.

"That's Remy Lebeau. A new mutant at the institute. He's been here for a 2 weeks. The danger room is a place we use to help mutants control their power. They train with and against different weapons. The training master is Logan here. He is the one that decides what you should do and when you should do it."

Pres was frowning. "That man does not fit his last name."

Logan looked at her surprised and started chuckling.

Tura stared at her sister "You don't know that. You haven't seen him up close."

"I have seen him up close." She insisted.

Professor looked from one to the other. "He actually has charm that is putting every girl in this school under complete dependence of him. It's driving me insane."

"I can see that happening." Tura frowned and shook her head "Actually I have seen that happen. He flirts with every girl in sight doesn't he?"

Logan chuckled again "That's absolutely true. He flirts with every girl regardless if they have a boyfriend or not."

Tura winced "That's going to get him in a heap load of trouble and not only with the guys."

Logan looked at her with raised eyebrows "The future sounds interesting for him."

Tura shook her head, eyes wide open. "You have no idea."

They waited and eventually heard "level complete". Logan grumbled "It's about time."

The doors opened and Remy stepped in. "What did ze do to te program wolf man?"

"I made it harder for you that is what I did."

"Did ze have to?" he asked.

Logan glared at him "What do you think you are here for? Summer camp? As far as I know it is to control your powers."

"So typical" said Paz. Her older siblings nodded in agreement.

Only then did Remy notice them. "Bonjour cheres" he said with a charming smile.

They all stared at him with a frown. Remy thinking they had misunderstood opened his mouth to explain, but "Don't say it. We know that it means hello dears. More or less." Tura was frowning.

"Were ze always so cocky?" he asked.

The three girls grinned "Always have" started Paz.

"Always will" continued Pres.

"And always will be" finished Tura.

Remy, also known as Gambit, was scowling at them. Pres smiled and winked at Tura, "Please don't scowl it makes such a horrible sound."

He glared at her, "If ze were any older, Remy would have to hurt ze."

"Ohhh, I'm scared" Pres retorted with mock fright. "I don't need to be any older I can take you on any day."

"Both of you that's enough." Growled Logan. "Some of us have to work."

"Actually Logan, I would like to test their level and I think trying themselves against a slightly experienced mutant would do no harm."

Logan opened his mouth to argue "I agree with him" cut in Tura.

He growled in frustration and admitted defeat, but would never say it.

Tura turned to her sisters "Play nice and don't hurt anyone."

"We won't Tura. Don't worry." Pres reassured her. She turned to Gambit and grinned wolfishly. "Can I go first? I'll also need a card."

Logan opened a cupboard and passed her want she wanted, confused. "Yay, fun!" She flipped the card in her hand.

Remy watched her unsure. They both went down to the danger room and placed themselves face to face. Remy took a card out, concentrated on it until it glowed red, and then threw it at her. The card seemed to slow down, hit an invisible barrier and after an exaggerated amount of time exploded. The smoke dissipated and Pres was still standing there. She smiled ironically "Time barriers. As you noticed they are very useful."

Only then did Remy notice, her hair color, which was lighter then usual, her eyes that were exactly like his own, red irises on black eyes. In her hand she held a glowing card. She threw it at him. Remy barely had any time to react; he used his Bo staff to deflect the projectile. The projectile hit the metal wall and only there exploded. _Not bad, _thought Pres. _He has good reflexes._ Paz agreed, but Tura didn't.

_He could be better, a lot better._

_You're always criticizing people, he isn't that bad._ Tura didn't answer. Pres really didn't care though. _How about a give him a run for his money._ Both her sisters' reply was ominous. _Oh yes, please do._

Pres regain her normal appearance and looked at him with a smile. She changed again and turned blue. Her hair was black, her eyes were yellow and she smiled a toothy point smile. **_Bamf._** She vanished in a puff of blackish smoke. "Scared yet?" she murmured behind him. He turned around and swung her Bo staff at her, but missed, because she had vanished again. Each time he caught on her location, she would vanish. The last time though he couldn't find her. Of course he didn't think of looking up. Pres grinned cynically _Hey watch this. I think it's going to be great!_ Both her sisters that were watching her giggled at the image she sent after her thought. Tura could see what was going to happen and couldn't help but smile recklessly after she had giggled.

Pres waited a moment her head cocked slightly to one side, watching Remy that couldn't see where she was. _Down and away!_ She jumped down from her position used his shoulders as a landing platform, pushed off did a front flip and landed swiftly on her feet.

Remy fell down and he wasn't amused. He had enough of her playing. She was having fun he noticed it in her shining eyes. He freed one arm and threw a glowing card at her. He saw her wince almost in fear, before it exploded on another time barrier. As soon as the smoke cleared, Remy noticed that she wasn't blue anymore. She looked like herself although her muscles seemed bigger.

"Temper, temper…" She said almost like she was scolding a younger child, while shaking a finger.

He hissed as he stood up and then smiled. "Afraid? Hiding behind a barrier?"

She scowled. "I'm not afraid." Then she smiled "When fighting we have to be strategic. Don't you agree, Monsieur Lebeau?" she asked scornfully.

Remy was annoyed with her of course. "Are we going to fight?" he retorted.

"Now, now" said Pres. "No need to sound mad. Of course we are going to fight. Ready?"

"I was always…" he let the sentence trail off, when he noticed the six admantium blades sticking out of her knuckles, three to each hand.

"Recognize these?" she asked innocently. "Because I'm pretty sure that you do." She threw herself at him, hacking with her clawed hands, while he stayed out of her way and blocked her with his Bo staff that was also made of admantium. Once he attacked coming down overhead. Pres interlocked the claws to form a short barrier between herself and the descending Bo staff. She felt the staff hit the claws with a jolt. She strained against the power, then felt the power that she used leave her body. _No!_ She screamed in her thoughts.

Tura eyes changed from the curious watching to the shocked panic at hearing her sister yell.

Pres felt her body changing, the admantium claws losing their shape and felt weakness throughout her body.

Tura left the room in a great hurry. She put herself in front of the door willing it to open. When it didn't, she closed her eyes and vanished shrouded in a white mist. She reappeared in the danger room and saw Pres on the floor, looking up, with eyes unable to focus. Tura closed her eyes again. Her hair turned yellow and her skin was covered in tattoos. She flicked her fingers out and the staff was torn out of his grasp. He looked at her and opened a mouth to protest, but surprised by her dark glare and the way the tattoos on her arms seem to glow red, he decided otherwise.

Tura approached Pres. "Tired?" she asked.

Pres' only reply was a tired nod as she closed her eyes. Tura looked at the staff which floated a meter above Remy's head. With a snap of her fingers it dropped on to Remy's head. When he looked around the room for an explanation, she was gone. He went up to the control area of the danger room and when he entered noticed two glares, one from Logan the other from Paz.

"Quoi?" he asked.

"Why did you keep fighting? She was clearly losing energy. Why didn't you stop?" Logan was furious.

"She made Remy mad."

"I thought you were the mature one." Logan smirked.

Remy glared at the strong man, but met Paz's gaze. "Quoi?" he asked again.

"You hurt my sister. You are so going to pay. Word of advice, you are not safe until we have punished you, unless you leave." Paz eyes didn't change, then slowly she melted into her surroundings, the last part of her to vanish was her accusing eyes, who did not waver.

Remy looked at Professor Xavier, confusion written all over his face. "Remy confused."

"Well it's not the first time." Muttered Logan. Remy glared at him.

"It's not easy to understand," admitted the Professor. "Even I don't understand it all. In a way those three are super mutants." He noticed Logan listening. "They don't only see the time they represent; they are the time they represent. In a way they copy powers from their time. That's why Pres used a lot of powers you recognized."

"Wait a minute, Chuck. Are you saying that those three are overly powerful mutants? They can use any power?" Logan couldn't believe his ears.

"To your first question yes. To your second question, not exactly any power. It has to belong to their time frame. So Paz could use powers of mutants that don't exist anymore and Tura of mutants that are to come. Logan I want you to train them, not in control, they have that covered, mostly endurance and strength. Be nice they are children."

"I'll be gentle as a lamb." He offered.

"That will be a change." Remy threw over his shoulder as he left. His only answer was a growl coming from Logan.


End file.
